


I Am A Storm

by castle (paigeleg)



Series: Trevian [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle
Summary: Missing Scenes from the series, focusing on Trevor and Ian.





	I Am A Storm

Ian could feel Trevor’s gaze boring into him as he watched Frank storm back into his shelter, ranting all the way. 

“Now who’s staring?” he teased, grinning when his companion ducked his head bashfully. He felt a little flutter, the kind he hadn’t felt since the first time he accidentally saw Mickey shirtless when he was thirteen. The flutter was replaced by guilt once he saw the charm hanging around Trevor’s neck. Ian felt like he needed to apologize again. “I’m sorry, again, for being an ass earlier. You’re the first trans guy I’ve ever met. My life experience is pretty limited to heteros, closeted homos, and old married guys in the backrooms of Fariytale who will pay fifty bucks for a blowjob.”

“That sounds like a story worth hearing,” Trevor said with a little half-smile. “And I doubt I’m the first trans person you’ve ever met, probably just the first one to tell you. Like I said, I’ve got a hair trigger for this stuff. I had to fight to be who I am and I’m constantly fighting for the kids at the youth center. I may have a few anger issues to work out.” 

“You weren’t that bad. Most people I know use their fists to express how they feel.”

“I’m more of a lover, not a fighter.” Ian did not miss the way Trevor’s eye raked over his body when he said that. “Speaking of,” he gestured to the house in front of them, “I should probably go make friends with your dad-“

“Frank,” Ian corrected automatically. 

“-Frank, and see if he’s open to taking some of the kids from the center,” he finished, heading up to the new shelter. 

“Not sure you want Frank to be molding young minds,” Ian called to him as he ascended the steps. 

“You didn’t turn out so bad,” was his response, casually thrown over his shoulder as he disappeared inside the house. Ian grinned and turned back to his own, desperate for some food and feeling weirdly energized despite spending the entire night out dancing. He made it to the front and was grabbing his keys when his phone buzzed. 

want to get more life experience?  
I’m meeting with some friends from   
the LGBTQIA+ center later for lunch  
join? :)

Ian grinned, not remembering when he and Trevor had exchanged numbers, but really, really glad they did.


End file.
